7 Things Akane Hate About Ranma
by Akane112
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic? not really sure . As Akane hear a song, she remembers a certain someone that's been gone for a while... Akane moment... heheh


**Title: 7 Things Akane Hate About…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF RANMA CHARACTERS OR THE SONG**

**they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the song to Miley Cyrus**

**I even e-mailed Miley Cyrus on her official website if I can use the song and waited until she accepted so it took a little too long**

* * *

Akane and Nabiki are sitting near the dining table

Nabiki, reading her comics and Akane just sitting and listening to radio

"_Next Song Is 7 Things by…"_

"7 things?" Nabiki suddenly said, breaking Akane's thoughts

"7 things about what?" Akane asked, not really understands what she's talking about

"The title of the song's 7 things" Nabiki cleared

Somehow, Akane wanted to listen to this song

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**_

_**It was awesome**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**It's not possible for me**_

_**Not to care**_

Akane suddenly remembered Ranma

He's been in training trip since his dad grabbed him and took him on a trip

'_Oooh, why am I remembering that jerk! He's been gone for almost a month!'_

That's the reason why the Tendo house is quiet since then

_**And now we're standing in the rain**_

_**But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you**_

Akane suddenly thought about her past… with Ranma

About Ranma

_**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you**_

_**Your vain, your games, your insecure**_

She remembered when Shampoo switched her feelings with Ranma

He is so conscious about his looks! He even asked Ukyo if she still love him

And Everytime she's really confused about how Ranma really feels about her

She just couldn't understand him…

Ranma's pretty insecure at times

_**If**_ he's really in love with her then why's he too shy to show it?!

It's like being ashamed of them being together

'_I hate him!' _Akane thought and keep on thinking as she hears the lyrics

_**You love me, you like her**_

_**You make me laugh, you make me cry**_

_**I don't know which side to buy**_

She then remembers when Ranma had the playboy bond aid

It kind of having the same feelings, when Ranma told her she's cute and then suddenly he went flirting around town

But it's all because of the bond aid so she couldn't care less

But then the other lines caught her…

She remember the times, when Ranma made her cry, but then he also made her laugh or happy

That's what she always liked about him but, she wasn't sure if which was better

He's making her cry cause of him being a jerk but then there are times when she make her fell better

_**Your friends, they're jerks**_

_**When you act like them**_

_**Just know it hurts!**_

_**I wanna be with the one I know**_

Okay, so Ranma's friends aren't that bad

But when they all go fighting just because of stupid things

She just hates it! She couldn't understand Ranma at all!

_**And the 7**__**th**__** thing**_

_**I hate the most that you do**_

_**You make me love you**_

The last line really caught her attention

Then suddenly remembered the times when her heart would beat really fast when Ranma's around and go all nice to her

She hates that she goes like that

Being nervous and all

'_Do I love him?'_

_**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**_

She remembered the times when Ranma would apologize

But it's always awkward… and silence

But then someone always ruins the nice moment between them

And the times when she won't hear Ranma out and just leave him and breaking the engagement between them

But then it feels really special when he meant he's apology

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**_

"Geez Akane" Nabiki interrupted Akane's thoughts and added "Is thinking about Ranma all you do since he left?"

Akane just ignored her and kept on thinking

Nabiki just shrugged to herself and kept on reading

_**and Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like**_

She then think about the things more about Ranma

What does she like about him anyway

And as the song leads her by the lyrics

_**The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**_

That pigtail, she's always grabbing it

If he doesn't have that pigtail then she wouldn't have any pigtail to grab

That is kind of fun

And his blue eyes… They're like blue ocean

She love seeing those…

It's like drowning into them whenever she looks into his eyes

But of course, Ranma doesn't wear Levi's pants

He's wearing that Chinese red top and black pants

But she liked it

It's kind of unique on his own way…

_**When we kiss i'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**_

Well, they haven't really kissed

Except for that when Ranma kissed her when he's in Neko-ken

But she _is _hypnotized _'I wonder what'd it be like to kiss him again?'_

Akane thought and shake her head, clearing that thought away

'_What was I thinking?!'_

He might confuse her but she liked the way Ranma would make her cry or laugh

He's just so… sweet on his own way…

She really liked that

_**Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be, with the one I know**_

She remembered when they were at Ryuugenzawa

When they were going home already

Then Ranma stretched out his hand just to hold hers

It's so cute on how he was blushing

She just smiled and took his hand

It felt so… safe. Like she knew he was there, always protecting her.

She knew that everything is alright

_**And the 7th thing I like the most that you do ooh  
You make me love you**_

As the song finished, her thought was

'_I…I'm in love…' _She admitted to herself

"Ranma…" She whispered to herself

She's missing him

'_I wonder where he is now?'_

She then stands up and told Nabiki "I'm going in the Dojo for a while"

"Practice?" Nabiki asked and Akane answered her not looking back

"Not sure. I'll be back later'

In The Dojo

"Ranma you jerk… dummy… dummy"

She just keep on saying

"Where are you now? You told me you'll be back after 2 weeks since that day. But it's been a month"

Suddenly she heard someone

"Akane…"

She knew that voice… It's "Ranma?!"

Akane said, not believing her eyes, tears started to fall

"One month of training and I came back here just to see you cry? Jeez Akane you just as uncu-"

He's words was cut off when he felt Akane hugged him

All he could say was "Akane?"

"Dummy! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you! You said you'll only take 2 weeks! But it's been a month already! I missed you!"

"Akane I- wait, you… missed me?" Ranma just asked and looked at Akane who released her hug from Ranma and looked up to see his face too

"Yes. Is it a bad thing to miss someone you love?" Akane just look at him, with her teary eyes, and oh no! She just told him she love him!

"Something came up and pop and I got stuck in some place so… Is it any important?"

"What do you mean?" _'Looks like he missed it'_

"Well, I'm here already and I came back for a special person"

"Oh…" Akane just said, tears starting to fall again

Then Ranma lifted her chin, so she could face him

"I came back for someone I love…" he continued

"Then, what are you waiting for? Go to her Ranma…" Akane said, more tears falling

He wiped it and said "I am already with her you know, and I hate it when I see her crying"

Akane then understood

"Ranma?"

"You thought I missed the _love _part earlier?" Ranma then smiled and lean closer to kiss her

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss

A silence came between them

"Are you alone?" Ranma then asked breaking the silence

"What do you mean?" Akane asked, Nabiki was just there, maybe he didn't saw her

"Nothing, forget it"

* * *

AN

note that I'm not a Miley fan

I just like the song D

and now you can hear all the songs I used in some of my fanfic, URL is found in my profile )

THANK YOU!


End file.
